A system is being developed to computerize basic information obtained from nonhuman primates during the quarantine period. The system will be used to provide clinical histories, morbidity and mortality data, drug treatment effectiveness, and other information on either a colony or an individual basis. The system will ultimately be able to provide intramural research investigators with a complete clinical profile of monkeys at VRB.